Ame
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: After centuries of love and tragedy one element remains constant in them all. The falling of rain. Yuyukari T rank (suprisingly). No styptic this time though you might want to bring some tissues. Poignancy is particularly rich in this one.


_(A/N: It's been a while hasn't it? To be honest I haven't written anything serious since the middle of July. So it's nice to get back into things finally. Also Zucreelo has a big hand in this because of her inktober art. So you should thank her if you like the story just as much as you would me.)_

 _(A/N II: I've made some helpful edits now. I apologize for the shoddy beta work.)_

(Meikai: Hakugyokurou: Yuyuko's room)

The sound of torrential rainfall had begun to harshly pelt against the roof and wooden porch. A single candle cast a yellow if almost warming hue over the two occupants. The two sat entwined as the light tones of their skin resonated with the candle. As one them lightly glided with the other, the latter remained blissfully still. Only the slightest vestiges of modesty remained resting against the two of them.

"It's raining so hard." Yukari whispered softly into Yuyuko's ear as the princess slowly rocked back and forth. At the mention Yuyuko's embrace became increasingly tender as she lightly touched her lips to Yukari's forehead.

"I know, I think it's what's driving me." Yuyuko said just above a whisper as she gently leaned more weight on Yukari. "I may not remember anything else of my past life. But I remember the rain. It's the only thing I remember from my past."

Yukari wrapped her arms around Yuyuko as former continued to sway gracefully. There were very few things that Yukari could say moved her. After thousands of years in existence there had been only a precious few that lodged themselves in her long memory. The rain in particular held more powerful memories for her then anything else. In fact it had been the rain that made the decisions back then. More then Yuyuko remembered and Yukari was willing to mention.

(Some thousand years before)

Yukari had found herself on the porch of a modest manor. The reason for her stopping had been more not trying to get wet then avoidance of the village nearby. Still, Yukari decided to take a seat and leaned aginst the wall as she watched the rain come down in sheets. Despite the temporary shelter Yukari found that she was shivering and that the wind wasn't being particularly cooperative.

"Are you cold?"

Yukari's head snapped towards the source of the voice but what she saw she didn't expect. A lone woman stood there holding a lantern and with a blanket in her arms. Yukari could sense the difference in this woman and knew she was not the same as other humans she'd encountered. The definite chill of the grave clung to the woman's presence like a curse.

"I won't hurt you. That is, you're a youkai right?" Yuyuko asked as she handed down the blanket. "Or it's better to say I don't think you can be hurt by what I have."

"Are you sick?" Yukari asked as she took the blanket and wrapped herself up in it. Yukari knew the answer to her question and the bluntness of it caused Yuyuko to giggle softly. Rather then answer Yuyuko offered her hand and as Yukari took it she found it warmer then she expected given what she sense.

"You're warm, that means you're not…" Yukari trailed before she realized what happened and quickly blushed because of it. Yuyuko once again giggled and pulled Yukari into a nearby open door.

"… dead you mean?" Yuyuko stated as she set the lantern on the table. She then broke away and began to prepare tea.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Yukari said as she felt compelled to sit at the table if for any other reason then obligation. Yuyuko had given her a blanket and endured her rude questions. It was only right to endure the storm with her.

Yukari looked about the room and noticed the priest's staff leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. "You're a priestess?" she asked.

"It's better to think of me as a ward then an actual priestess. Or so I like to think. I know a few rituals but nothing that qualifies me to do anything other then sealing." Yuyuko said as she brought the tea to the table and sat down. For the first time Yukari noticed cobalt eyes looking back at her curiously.

"Anyways, what is a youkai doing here? Were you trying to get away from the villagers? If so you came to the right place. None of them will step within two hundred paces of my home. I guess you could call me a human youkai." Yuyuko stated as she picked up a brush from the table and continued to work her long dark hair out of a particularly troublesome snarl.

"I'm not afraid of humans. They're afraid of me." Yukari said sharply without even realizing it.

"Then we have something else in common. You'll forgive me if I say that makes me happy." Yuyuko stated as she continued brushing her hair.

"It makes you happy that people are afraid of you?" Yukari asked as she took a small sip of tea and found it surprisingly warm.

"Of course not. I'm usually very lonely. But you don't seem to be affected by my curse and that makes me happy. In any case I think I'm being blessed today. So many things I like are happening today." Yuyuko stated as she finished what she was doing and also took a small sip.

"The water always changes you know? Each drop is different and it's never quite the same as the other before it or the ones that come after it. That's why I love the rain." Yuyuko continued.

"Why? All the rain does is make clothes wet and make puddles." Yukari stated rather dryly.

"That's right as well. But did you ever think that the rain gives life? It soaks in the ground and makes plants grow. Sometimes I think that if I go out and stand in it, I think maybe that it might wash me clean." Yuyuko stated as she became more animated at the explanation.

"You…" Yukari trailed as it began to make sense.

"I know that nothing can wash away the taint of death. I know that, but if I were to be reborn, I'd want it to be in the rain. I think I'd really like that. I'd be happy to feel the rain on my shoulders. I think that would be nice." Yuyuko stated with a smile.

(Present time)

"You're usually more talkative. What's going on?" Yuyuko asked as she slid back and looked at Yukari.

"Just remembering. Yuyuko, do you remember when we met." Yukari asked.

"Of course, it was during a rainstorm. It is one of my most favorite memories." Yuyuko responded with a smile.

(Some hundred years before)

Of course Yukari knew Yuyuko's meaning. Centuries after Yuyuko had committed suicide to seal the Saigyou Ayakashi Yukari had sensed something coming from the abandoned manor. And despite the pain it caused her, returned to investigate. And as she knelt at the tree and was about to weep as she did every time she came to visit something wonderful happened.

"You shouldn't cry when it rains. It's a joyful time." A familiar voice stated from behind Yukari.

"But I've lost a dear friend for many years now." Yukari responded without thinking.

"I don't think your friend would want you to be sad. I know I wouldn't want you to be." Yuyuko said from behind Yukari. And as Yukari turned she noticed that Yuyuko was indeed behind her. Though this Yuyuko was different, it was as if her appearance had been reflective of her heart all those years ago.

"Who are you?" Yukari asked impuslively as she stood.

"I don't really know." Yuyuko stated as she shook her head. "I just know I've been here for as long as I can remember. And that I like the rain."

Yukari turned to face Yuyuko and then reached down taking one of her hands into her own and being surprised by its warmth. She had heard of living ghosts before but this was beyond anything she could have imagined.

"For some reason I feel that I know you." Yuyuko stated as she grasped Yukari's hand.

"A friend once told me that she wanted to be reborn in the rain." Yukari stated as tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"I'd say your friend was right to wish something like that. The first think I remember is waking up sitting against this tree as it rained." Yuyuko said with a soft giggle.

"What may I call you?" Yukari asked as she gently returned Yuyuko's grasp.

"I…I don't know. That's the funny thing, no matter how hard I try to remember, I just can't. I don't think it matters much. But I was thinking that maybe it might be difficult to be called 'you' all the time. Do you have any ideas?" Yuyuko asked as she looked up at Yukari.

"Yuyuko." Yukari said with a deep joyful sadness in her voice.

"…'ghost child'? I suppose that's very fitting." Yuyuko said with a smile.

"You're aware?" Yukari stated in surprise.

"Of course I know I'm a ghost. It's not something to be ashamed of. And to be honest I feel very happy. I don't think I remember a sad moment." Yuyuko said as she covered Yukari's hand with her own.

"I think that's wonderful." Yukari said with a smile of her own.


End file.
